Found
by Bella4evr3
Summary: Naruto is the new hokage, he is happy, but when a new evil arises and goes wondering about the hokage's tower something goes wrong. Minato Alive in Naruto's world. No pairing yet.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto. This is a disclaimer for the whole story.

A/N- Hello, this is my first Naruto fan fiction. So please leave a review or comment at the bottom. Please constructive criticism is a positive. I want to see what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. If no one reviews I might just delete this story, so I'm not wasting my time. Hopefully you will like it!

Enjoy:) Please Review

Chapter 1

Unknown Point of View

A hooded figure crossed the floor as he sat down upon a throne. He gazed around the area, as he saw him and a group. A ninja, a person that shows no fear, a ninja more commonly known as a rouge. His group kneeled before him, out of courtesy, since it was he who hired them. They would do what has never been completed. They would be the first to succeed where others have failed countless times.

"My lord, what will you have us do?" the leader looked up at stood at eye level with his majesty. They stared at each other a bit before, the ninja writhed in pain, and he suddenly whipped his hand up to his chest.

"Never mistake, boy that we would be on the same level. When I say stand you stand. Then and only then would you stand. I have waited too long now for you just to screw up once already." He looked the other way as he continued. "I need you to destroy the current hokage of Kohonagure. I have most of the other villages bent down to my will but Kahona needs to be destroyed. Do this and your reward will be measureless." His majesty stood up then as he looked at the rouge ninjas once more before they fled just as the doors behind him closed shut.

Naruto's Point of View

Naruto was enjoying his day off. It was his second month of being the new hokage and already he had peace treaties to all of the other countries, but some were afraid to agree to the terms. So they just stayed where they were. Moreover, his friendship with Sauske had grown and it was like before. Before he left, and betrayed everyone. He was now, Naruto's advisor like what Chizune is to Tsunade. For some they accepted him, the other well let's just say that was a topic for another conversation.

I was currently working on all of the paper work, when I had an idea. He made a shadow clone and left him to deal with the hell that was paperwork. It was almost the next Chunin Exams so paperwork was endless. He started to make it up to where the hokage's safe was. He always wanted to go up there, but with all of the things that had taken place, well where was the time. As he walked up the staircase he could see the photos of the previous Hokage's. The one that I stopped at was of the Yodame, fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze, his father. He wished that he was here, only if he could of seen him now.

_Kit, your father would be proud. Ever since the Pain incident, or even before that he has been and always will be proud of who you became. _

He looked down and smiled. Kurama, thanks.

_Hm. _

I'll take that as a welcome. I was now at the door to the safe room. I opened it and saw a big safe. I walked towards it, and it had a seal on it. Only the blood of the current hokage had access to the vault. I bit the top of my thumb as the red liquid drew from my skin. I placed a drop on the seal, as the vault magically opened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto's Point of View

There in the vault lied anything possible. There were scrolls, weapons, books to name a few. All that, I bet grandma Tsunade already looked at. I wandered around for a bit, wanting to take in the experience. I was wandering around in the weapons part of the safe as I came over a weapon, which was used by my father. It was one of his knives, that he did his infamous hirashin jutsu. What was strange about it? It had some kind of seal attached to it, which he couldn't describe.

I've been practicing on sealing for a while now, people could say I even rivaled my father in it. It was a blood seal, I gave it some of my blood, as a big poof of smoke formed making me cough, as the smoke cleared about in the room there were two forms that were unconscious. They were his parents, and they were found.

In the back ground he could hear the distant voices of Kakashi, Sauske, and Sukura. As Sauske shouted "Naruto you dumbass" He then looked at them, with shocked expressions on what he had done.

Sauske's Point of View

Tap. Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap

Who is tapping me? I looked back to see Kakashi, kneeling behind me, as he was reading one of his romance novels of the Icha Icha Paradise series. . How he could read those, and still be this skilled? He gave Kakashi a look. A look famous enough that it was called the Utchia's trademark expression. "Sauske, what are you doing?" He insisted as Sauske was about to reply, when Sukura came in, with a load of paper work. "Have you guys seen Naruto? I swear he was just in his office, then he disappeared. Hearing that Sauske and Kakashi, instantly went into 'Find Naruto' mode. Sauske thought 'that dobe, what has he gotten himself into now'

They were coming up with a plan, just as they heard a poof, coming from upstairs. Where the hokage vault was located. They all sprinted to the door, as they could hear the frantic steps of themselves as they kept going as they stopped in front of the door.

"What do you think it could be?" he asked. As Kakashi opened the door to see one, the hokage was fine, but second his dead sensei and his wife.' What did Naruto do this time' Sauske thought as he shouted,

"Naruto you dumbass!"


End file.
